


James Sirius Is Not Gay

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: James Sirius Potter was not gay. And damn Albus for buying Scorpius those tight Muggle jeans for Christmas...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



James was not gay. That was a fact. He was absolutely **not gay**.

The problem was that someone – James suspected Albus, who just _would_ do something like that, probably just to mess with James’s mind – had bought Scorpius Malfoy a pair of really tight Muggle jeans for Christmas, and… well. It was New Year’s Eve, and Scorpius was wearing the bloody jeans, and James just Couldn’t. Stop. Looking. Which meant absolutely nothing, obviously, except the fact that James was noticing Scorpius’s new black jeans (and the amazing, tight arse which was fairly blatantly underneath them… no wait, that was precisely what James _wasn’t_ noticing).

“You’re staring again, brother mine.”

James jumped, spilling his sparkling wine over his hand as Albus murmured in his ear. His bloody brother had a rare skill that enabled him to sneak up behind people without need of an invisibility cloak.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped back. “And I am definitely not staring at Scorpius Malfoy, thank you very much.”

He turned to stare down Albus, which was a really bad idea. Albus was raising an eyebrow in a meaningful fashion.

“Strange that you knew precisely whom you ‘weren’t’ staring at, then,” Albus commented; and was gone again before James could retort.

James glared after him, made a frustrated growling noise in his throat, and settled on sucking the wine off his hand in an undignified fashion. Typical to his bloody luck at the moment, Scorpius chose that second to stare across the room at him. James felt himself blushing violently and trying to look cool. Scorpius raised his own glass, and winked. Bloody winked at him.

(Still, at least if James had noticed the wink, it meant his eyes hadn’t been fixed on Scorpius’s arse. Or on his crotch, where lay a promising bulge – not that James had noticed that in the slightest, either.)

James spent the rest of the night chatting gaily… no, fuck it, _not_ gaily. Not anything GAY at all. Happily… chatting happily to anyone and everyone he could find – except Scorpius Malfoy. (And except, when he could help it, bloody Albus, who was really _not helping_.) New Year’s Eve. Everyone was full of wishes and hopes for the new year. James was full of frustration. And he wasn’t staring at Scorpius. Not even a little bit.

The clock was ticking down to midnight. Scorpius was standing just a metre away. Still wearing those jeans. Still looking gorgeous.

Sod it.

The clock ticked. James moved. Almost without intending to, his lips were on Scorpius’s – gentle, but optimistic. Albus surely wouldn’t have been hinting quite as much as he had been unless his best friend was at least potentially open to the possibility of being kissed by James. Around him, James could hear people counting down to the New Year. Next to him, Scorpius kissed back, winding his arms around James and pressing his body close. James was in heaven.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

The voices came from all around them. James and Scorpius parted, and stared at each other. Scorpius smiled shyly, and James smiled back.

“Happy New Year, Scorpius.”

“Happy New Year, James.”  
Scorpius’s voice was beautiful. Especially slightly husky after kissing James – after _kissing_ James.

The new year had brought many things, but one thing James was certain of. He was gay. That was a fact. He was absolutely gay – for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


End file.
